Display devices, also referred to herein as information display devices, image devices or image display devices, may be used in a variety of environments. Exemplary display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), flat panel liquid crystal displays (LCDs) systems, LED systems, plasma systems, front projection systems, rear projection systems, LCD monitors, televisions, monitors, and projectors, large format display devices, etc.
Display devices may be adapted to display images, including text, graphics, video images, still images, presentations, etc. Such display devices may be found in home environments and applications, education environments and applications, business facilities, conference rooms and other meeting facilities, etc.
The images or content displayed on a display device may be provided by any of a plurality of different content sources. Example content sources include, but are not limited to, computers, storage mediums, memory devices, cameras, telephones, portable data assistants, etc. Image data from a content source may be transmitted to a display device directly or through a network, over a wired or wireless connection, etc.
Different content sources may include different types of connectors for coupling the content source to the image device. For example, known systems utilize a variety of types of cable technology for transmitting graphic and image data, for example, VESA connectors, Component systems, Composite systems, S-Video systems, MI-DA systems and HDMI systems.
Many home, corporate and education end-users are deploying streaming media solutions to get digital content from a computing device or content source, such as Laptop, PDA, Smartphone, PC, to a large format display device. In corporate and education settings, a receiving device often requires WLAN/LAN infrastructure credentials to logon to a local infrastructure. The inventors herein have recognized that there exists a need for guest users to obtain access to the streaming device architecture while still serving the needs of users with local infrastructure credentials.